


What's Family Like?

by Writer_of_Time_and_Space



Series: Tell Me What Is Family [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, HAHA this again, I'm Sorry, M/M, also childhood abuse, also keith has a horrible family, and having a family again isn't that bad either, and he runs away, and sad moments, and we all know you would hate that, because I'm too lazy to create a totally different character, but she isn't that bad, flash forward a few years, it's still klance because when is it not, just like the friends you've made up along the way, keith you have a sister, same character from "space messenger", so I think if you try hard enough, so don't cast them away yet, they belong and so do you, you can think that the word "family" does belong in your vocabulary of words Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_of_Time_and_Space/pseuds/Writer_of_Time_and_Space
Summary: Keith is only four when his mother leaves his father. His father didn't let her take him and his mother sadly, wouldn't keep him.Keith is only four and a half when his father starts his drinking problem.Keith is only five when he realizes mom's not coming back.Keith is only five and a half when he also realizes how much he hates home.Keith is only six and he bruised and battered and he loses the grip on his childhood.Keith is only seven when he runs away.
Right now it's been ten years since he ran. He can't remember his father's face but he can remember the shouting and the hitting. He doesn't remember the face of his mother but he can remember the yells and mutters under her breath. He can't remember the happy memories of his childhood but he damn sure remember the bad ones. He also remembers running. Running away from it all as fast as his little feet can take him.
He doesn't remember ever having a sister.





	1. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Run, boy run. This world is not made for you"-Woodkid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow angst, that's new. Anyway here's a new story even though I only have one chapter for the other one and crap I need to update that. But this time let's have Keith with angst because I think Lance has enough angsty fics about him. So here comes the emotional roller coaster that is called Keith's life. Enjoy.

You remember the running. If you closed your eyes you can scarcely recall the memories you had as a kid. Well the good ones anyway. If you shut your eyes hard enough you could almost hear laughter and kind voices. They tell you happy things, hopeful things. You remember running and laughing as gentle hands grabbed you and pull you in a warm hug. You embrace the warmth and smile.

You remember the running. You shiver, the warmth turning so, so cold. Cold as the night you ran away. Cold as your little feet hit the cold concrete. It's the bad memories again. You never dared look back. If you did, you swear you would see harsh, rough hands grabbing you. You can remember the whimpers of fear as those hands grabbed you and took you away into the cold. You no longer feel warmth. All you can do is embrace the cold with a grim look on your face.

When you open your eyes you are back in your room. It's your room but it's not home. You would like it better that way. All you remember is running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: First Appearance


	2. First Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I will wait, I will wait for you."-Mumford and Sons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to see here, just an OC.

All you remember is waiting. Waiting for something to happen, waiting for someone to come. It never happened, your waiting meant nothing. You are sixteen and you have been waiting for so long that it's dreadful. 

Before all that waiting you used to run. If you close your eyes you might see yourself when you were younger. You see yourself happily taking a boy's hand and both of you running. He seems a year older than you and he smiles bright and he has a bandage on his face because he tripped. You assume you were three. You look behind and you see happy faces chasing you. A woman in a beautiful sundress grabs you and hugs you and you laugh. The boy with you is grabbed by a kind looking man is also pulled into a hug. They laugh. You also assume they are your family. This is the only thing you can recall of any of your family. It could be your imagination, but you like to think it was real.

All you remember is waiting. You open your eyes again and you are sitting in the train waiting to go to your destination. Waiting to get there. Waiting to meet him. Waiting to finally see him. It's not like how you were waiting for a father to show. Not the type of waiting you do when the police ask you questions about _**that day**_ . Not the type of waiting that makes you feel cold and lonely with a yearning for warmth again. No it's anxious. You are sick of waiting. It's time to start running again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapters will be starting next and will be produced hopefully every week. Also everything will be written in third-person from now on. Anyway thanks for reading and see you next time!


End file.
